Hurt on the Inside
by FangObsessed
Summary: Max and Fang have a huge fight, and Fang ditches them with nothing but a note saying he'll be back when Max leaves. Please R&R! FAXNESS!OOCness!
1. Preface

**A/N: This is my second fan fiction. Here goes. Please don't laugh at me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, including Fang, JP does**

**Oh and I didn't write this song. The credit goes to Christina Aguilera.**

PREFACE

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broken inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

FANG'S POV

I hate her, I hate her, I despise her! All she does is blame me! She blames me for having brain attacks. She blames me for not helping, when I help out just as much as her. She blames me for freaking everything. I HATE, HATE, HATE her. She's changed so much in the past few months. She takes all her stress and turns it into anger, and then takes it out on me. I HATE HER!

**A/N: Okay, hopefully that gives you a hint on what this story is gonna be about. I'll update soon. Promise. Please review…even though I really don't have a story yet…just a preface…which isn't really mine…well it is…just not the song…okay I'm just going to say Reviews are LOVE!**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Ok here's the story. Please don't be harsh. Please review. Suggestions are more than welcome cause I always run out of ideas! **

CHAPTER 1- The Fight

MAX'S POV

Tears streamed down my face. I didn't care. I let them fall.

"You don't know what it's like to have to be strong all the time! You don't know what it's like when everyday, you get up to face the fact, that you have people depending on you to take care of them," I yelled at Fang.

The flock was sitting on the ground of the cave, watching us, too scared to say something.

Fang scoffed. "Will you listen to yourself? Never in however long you've been in charge have you showed that we've been such a burden. And now all of a sudden this? What's making you act like such a fag?"

"Me, a fag?" I screeched. "Why don't you try taking over from now on and see what it's like. See what it's like to take care of yourself and 5 other people. See what it's like to have an annoying voice in your head."

"Why are you blaming me for everything, Max?" said Fang, angrily. "What did _I_ do?"

"You were never there for me! You never cared about anything! You were always so silent and…you just didn't give a damn!"

Angel started crying, and for the first time in my life, I ignored that. Gazzy, being the good older brother he was, hugged Angel.

Fang shoved me. I fell against the ground. I quickly got up and punched him in the face as hard as I would have for an Eraser. He cringed in pain but quickly forgot about the blood running down his face and charged at me. If It weren't for Iggy, I think I would have been seriously hurt. How he figured out where Fang exactly was, I don't know, but he got there and stopped him.

I was now on the floor sobbing. I could feel Fang glaring at me. I felt horrible, yet so angry.

"I'll take first watch," he muttered.

I didn't argue. I just curled up and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, my back aching from sleeping in such an awkward position.

_That's your punishment for last night._

Shut up voice, I feel bad enough.

_Then go apologize._

I am. Sheesh.

I went to find Fang. The only problem was, he wasn't there.

**A/N: I know, it's a little short, but I'm starting of slow. I'm going to run out of ideas soon, so please suggest anything you have on your mind!! I won't post chapter 2 until I reach at least 10 reviews. Muahaha! Reviews are love! **


End file.
